A filling nozzle with an automatic shut-off is well known as shown as early as the Davis U.S. Pat. No. 2,320,033 dated May 25, 1943 and Duerr U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,195 dated Jan. 8, 1952. Numerous gasoline pumps have been provided to include regulator clips for holding the triggers of the nozzles in operable position to avoid the necessity of squeezing the triggers by hand by customers. Attempts have been made in the past to overcome this disadvantage by providing a web suspended on the trigger containing housing, which web has a lower jaw mounting a leaf spring, such as shown in Hanna U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,447 dated Jul. 11, 1989. Such web is permanently suspended and an unstable part of the pump housing and such leaf spring has very limited springiness as not to be reliable in operation.